Who Am I? Who Are you?
by Lizzzzzzzza
Summary: A family shows up, claiming to be fangs family. Fang has to choose to stay with his family or go with max. In the mist of it all Maxs family starts to have issues, and people are starting to threaten the world is going to end. stupid summary, better story
1. I found him! I think

**i do not own maximum ride or any of its chacraters. I do own Mr. dare, Xeke, and other characters mentiond later.**

Mr. Dare was ready his managers reports over his morning coffee, like he did every morning. He put the report down and went to the window. He let out a sigh. _Maybe he's still out there._ He thought fiercely but even as he thought it he knew it couldn't be true. His son was dead, and it was mostly his fault. The was a frantic knock on his door, making him jump. He gathered his thoughts quickly and told them to come in. The door flew open and A fifteen year old boy stood there, looking breathless. He was tall, with medium length black hair, olive skin, and black eyes that were currently shining with excitement.

The typical family look.

Mr. Dare relaxed his position. He smiled and said "Good morning Zeke, come in and shut the door behind you" Zeke slammed the door shut and ran to his dad. "I found him!" He cried

"Not again" his father sighed.

"No really this time!" Zeke insisted. "I found my brother!"

"Just like last time? Or the time before that? Zeke, as much as we want it to be him, it most likely won't be"

"But what if it is?" Zeke countered "what if this one really is Zach?"

Mr. Dare sighed and put his face in his hands He didn't say anything, he didn't have too. Images flashed through mind. Images of all the kinds who had pretended to be Zach, who looked enough like him to pass. They were all the same, they took one look at the family fortune and were happy to pretend to be whoever they had to be.

"We all know the story" he said softly, "your aunt Jill was mad at your mother, so she kidnapped the two of you when you were newborns. She- she sold you to the School and said it was what I wanted. I spent years looking for you two, but I only found you. You were part of an avian- human project. They said- they said that you were the only one who survived-"

"-But what if they lied?" Zeke cut him off " It would be like them you have to admit, and besides, I remember someone else with me. A few people actually. They were suddenly gone the day before you came and got me, all of them. "

This was not new news in the least. It was news that always lead to the same faith crushing conclusion.

" He was terminated then." Zeke pulled in a breath sharply. Everyone told him this but he refused to believe it.

"look!" Zeke said sharply throwing the manila folder he had down on the desk. This time his father pulled in a breath. Clipped to the front of the folder was a picture of another fifteen year old boy. He had dark hair, dark skin, and dark eyes. All in All he looked exactly like Zeke. He took advantage of his fathers' temporary set- back to explain.

"Look," he said again opening the folder " he go's by 'fang', he's part of the group that Jeb Batchelder broke out. _Right before you came" _Mr. Dare was shaking his head, not daring to believe._ "_and he has this blog that I read, and he talks just like Michael. Plus, he has that whole obsession with red heads the Conner has, he's my age and _he looks just like me. _It's either Zach or the biggest coincidence ever." His dad was still speechless, it was almost to much to hope. This story was perfect, all the pieces pit perfectly. Most people would say, 'hey why not try it?' But the Dares' had started to move away from that the first time a kid pretended to be their brother. The pain was just to much. It was almost easier to think he was dead. _Almost. _Mr. Dare could remember the heart broken look on his wife's face every time it wasn't really Zach.

But still….

" Prove it" he said roughly.

"What?" Zeke asked confused

" Prove that this really is my son. I want School records, paternity samples everything and anything you got. " Mr. Dare hated the way Zeke's face lit up bright with excitement. The boy was only going to be heartbroken… again. The chances this really was him were so low. But even thinking that, looking at this folder made him want to believe it. But Mr. Dare still doubt it. He had checked every school, he wasn't in any of them. If Batchelder **( A/N Jeb)** really had taken his son, well he didn't know whether to Thank him or strangle him first.

**Ta-da? At least I tried. Please review and give me some tips!**

**~LIZIES~**


	2. Oh its on

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!!!!!! I really appreciate it. I'll try to do better with my grammer. Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride or any of its charaters. I'm horrible at the beginning of stories, the middle is my best, but I'll try. Here you go!**

**(I'm sorry that the comparisons Zeke used were unrealistic, but I have no idea how identical twins are :S)**

MAXs POV

Ew.

Stupid little Dr. Amazing. Right when everything is perfect she shows up, then fang ditches me for her. We'll I'm getting sick of it. Just because she was super duper smart with super duper red hair, I'll tell you what I'd like to do with that super duper red hair, I'd like to-

_Max _

Angels' voice said in my head. I cleared my thoughts and looked towards her.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked, kneeling down besides her.

"Are you really going to do that to Brigid?"

Busted

"Of course not sweetie" I said evenly '_I won't have the chance'_ I added silently, yeah I know, be shocked, I'm actually not bursting out in front of everyone and crying in fangs arms. I must be having an off day. Weird. Angel frowned and opened her mouth But before she said anything nudge came skating up. Yes I said skating. Maybe I ought to explain where we are. We are here ice skating. In the south pole. You all know how much I absolutely love the south pole. Like my favorite place ever!

Not

"What's up nudge?" I asked tired.

"Well, " she began putting her hands on her hips " I just came to tell you that gazzy and Iggy and building something over there in that corner. Its all black and blue and- Oh! That reminds me! I saw these shoes that were, like, totally retro! They were pitch black with these-"

"nudge!" I exclaimed quickly

"sorry," she said, not sounding apologetic at all." I was just wondering when we were going to go" I gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you implying that you want to go?" I asked. She looked confused

"what? Oh, heck no. I was just wondering because I need talk to Fang and he stayed with Brigid."

Why did she have to remind me of that again? My jaw clenched. I would show fang. Wait that gives me an idea. I looked around the rink and saw a boy looking at me. We had noticed each other when I had come in, I had shrugged it off but he hadn't. Looking him over I noticed he was cute. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. The total opposite of fang. I smiled at him and gave him a 'shy' wave. He looked behind him and then pointed to himself with a confused look on his face. I nodded. He smiled back, a dazzling smile that he wore often.

Oh yeah, This should be fun.

**Sorry it's so short. :s I tried I'll try to write more soon….. I geuss we'll see how that will work out… please review!**

**~LIZIES~**


	3. realistic realities

**I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of its characters, the sky is blue, and you are reading this. Any questions?**

Fangs POV

Wow. I forgot how smart Brigid was. It was like she knows everything, that is, except how to survive by herself. And she's so sweet too. It's like she cares about everyone and everything. And she's pretty. With all that red hair….Sometimes I wish Max had red hair. But at the same time, I really glad she doesn't. Max is prefect just the way she is. Max's giggle snapped me out of my revive. Then I realized to things.

Max was giggling. She was actually _giggling. _Max.That was one of the most subnormal things know. I think I had only heard her giggle like that when she was really young. It just wasn't her thing. Killing butt in battle, helping Angel, restraining Nudge, making my stomach do back-flips….. These were all things she did regularly. They were _her. _But giggling. Really?

I wasn't making her laugh, and the rest of the flock was in here….

I looked up right as Max walked in the door, some guy next to her. He had sandy blonde hair, and green eyes. His face was covered in lines that showed he laughed a lot, like he was now. Max controlled her laughter and looked at me. She was smiling in a way that I had only seen when we were alone. I stood up.

"Fang this is Derek. I don't think that you guys have met. " She said as if this were the most normal thing in the world. My eyes fell down to where their hands were clasped together. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach that seemed to get lower with every breath. Max liked this guy. It looked as if he were going out with her. Some many emotions were mixed together in my gut. A few I recognized. Hate, Love, Anger, and was that guilt?...... With a jolt I realized that I was jealous. Really jealous. I narrowed my eyes at the guy. He had just made a brand new enemy….

'Derek' raised his hand from Maxs' and held it towards me.

"hi." He said with obvious cheerfulness that made me want to puke. "I'm Derek Li-Ser. " I smirked.

"Fang." I said as I shook his hand, my jaw still clenched. " um… loser did you say?"

"Uh no. Li-Ser. But it's a common mistake. "

I wonder why. I nodded shortly and sat back down, pretending not to care.

But I cared a lot.

Was this the kind of guy max liked? He's just about the exact opposite of me. I was a ray or darkness, while he is a beam of sunshine. I didn't trust him. I thought as max asked her mom If Mr. Loser , as I officially nickname him, could stay for dinner.

_Please say no please say no _I chanted in my head. But I geuss Dr. M didn't understand my mental voodoo like her daughter does, because she said yes without a moment of hesitation.

Well, this ought to be interesting.

Zeke POV

Well dang.

What was I thinking? That I could walk up to Fang and ask for a DNA sample? He grew up at the school, he had to be smarter than that. After what he'd been through, he defiantly knew better than to let random strangers take a sample of your DNA. After the school, you couldn't trust anyone, even the people you did know you had to be weary of.

I know what I thought, I thought that since I looked so much like him he might trust me. That he might feel a twinge in his gut. I obviously didn't think that one through either, the fact that I looked like him made it so much worse. He might think me a clone, a trick. Who knows what the school was capable of? They had done things that regular people couldn't even begin to comprehend. Or even to imagine. They were cruel. They were heartless.

I closed my eyes tightly against all of the memories that came rushing back. The years that I had spent at the school were the worst ones of my life. I got up from where I had been sitting and walked over to the door. My hand opened the door from my room and I walked down the hall way. When I emerged into the living room I saw the usual scene: Connor tuning his favorite guitar, Loretta standing at her axel, paintbrush in hand. I craned my neck to see the painting. It was breath-taking, as usual. Loretta was amazing like that. It showed a herd of horses emerging from a thick mist. They were all a deep shade of brown , and three of them had a star on they're forehead. Most people would look at the painting and not see any deeper meaning to it, but I did, my family did.

Loretta, Connor, and James were all a type of eraser. Don't freak out, they're not exactly erasers, but erasers were copied off of them. Erasers are wolf human hybrids. They are human-horse hybrids

Yes you read correctly. Go back and read it again if you have to. My sister and two of my brothers cam turn into a horse. They're not the only ones, just the only ones that actually survived.

Everyone in my family has a story like that, everyone of us was some type of experiment. I'm not saying we all survived, I could name a few who hadn't.

My mom was the only exception to that statement. She had never been subject to the white coats experimentation, I thought as she walked in to the living room. She had jet black hair and blue eyes like sapphires reflecting the light. She was one of the most loving, caring people any one will ever meet. Mom is also one of the easiest to hurt.

It's almost like she gives out her emotions to freely. Every time one of those sick jerks pretended to be Zach, mom would get hurt even worse. Makes since, it hurt all of us. No wonder Dad didn't want me sharing this with anyone. Particularly mom, I doubt her heart can take more disappointment that deep.

I sighed, I had to find a way to get Fangs DNA. I couldn't think of any way to, but I had to think of something.

I had to

**Woot woot woot! Chapter 3 is complete. Sorry if I ended up rambling at any point there. I tried to get fangs emotions right but I'm not sure how it turned out, how any of it turned out actually. Please review!!**


	4. Operation DNA

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!!! Do I honestly have to do the disclaimer? Fine. I don't own maximum ride. Happy now? But I do own everything else on the page……

Operation DNA

Zeke's POV

"Ok let's go over this one more time…" I said to my 5 year old little brother, Tommy. He was a small boned kid, with blue eyes like ponds and Blonde hair that seemed to have taken over his head. Looking into his soft blue eyes, it was almost impossible to not do exactly what he asked you to, even if that's forgiveness. Which, for us, it usually was, since Tommy had a slight obsession with putting all his toys in _my _room, and putting all my stuff in either the toilet or the dog. Even my world class $400 dollars renaissance watch….

Gotta love it

"I'm going to go to the mall with you, to talk to the weird guy that looks like you. And then I'm going to… have him hold my… to have him hold my…. Transformer! Yeah" The 5 year old looked very proud of himself.

I waited

And waited

…..

"And then?" I asked slowly. Tommys' face clouded over, his lips puckering as he tried to remember _the rest of it. _

"oh!" his face brightened up " He'll hold it while I 'use the bathroom' –" his eyebrows waggled secretly –" then I'll take it back, and be careful not to touch the part where he touch and then you'll give me a cookie!"

I love 5 year olds

"Exactly and…. Just for good measure, why don't you accidently trip and grab a fist full of his hair?" I suggested. Tommys' little face put on a thoughtful expression That disapeard quikly. Makes sence, I mean, who thinks these days? That's why we have the internet!

"Will you give me another cookie?" he asked looking at me through the corner of his eyes, his lower lip gutting out.

"Of course!" I said with a 'duh!' expression in my face.

"deal" Tommy said and held out his little hand. I tried not to crack up at the 'purely business' expression on his face as I shook his hand.

"ok. come on then, let's go!' I said. We were about five steps to the door when mom appeared in the kitchen doorway, a dish towel in her hands.

"where are you guys going?" she inquired gently.

"We're going-" I started but Tommy cut me off.

"We're going to the _mall."_ He drew the last word out really long and then turned to wink, er, wince at me. Mom laughed and Tommy smiled, showing his missing two front teeth. We got out of the door sooner or later. When we arrived at the Three Rivers mall, I spent about five minutes looking for the flock before I found them. It was strange, the White coats must have done something to us, fang and I, because I could almost fell where he was. It's hard to describe, but I was hiding behind a wall with Tommy spying on them in no time.

They we're doing almost exactly what I suspected. The brown one who talked a lot, Nudge, if my research was correct, was running around admiring cute clothes with the little one-Angel?- while the others looked bored. There was the other little on, Gazzy and the tall pyro one, Iggy looked lik they were trying anxious to get some black soot, from who knows what off their hands. . I smirked at the irony, Iggy a name which means fiery one, happened to love bombs and explosions and fire. I didn't even want to think about the irony in The Gasmans' name. ….

The leader, Max, was standing in the middle. Looking around the store as if she expected someone, or something, to jump out and start attacking them. Which, I reminded myself, was most likely a good thing. Standing next to max was a tall boy with black hair, and dark eyes. Who looked so much like me it was like looking in a mirror. Zach, or I guessed he was called fang, whisperd something into Max's ear and she nodded. Max's eyes were turned elsewhere, a ways away, a boy had started to walk towards him, he had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. I immediately recognized my best friends, Derek. So did the rest of the flock, with different reactions. Nudge walked up to him and start babbling, Iggy and the Gasman snuck something into his pocket, and Max blushed before talking to him. They're reactions were understandable, typical even.

What surprised me was angels and Za- I mean, Fangs reaction. Fang instantly scold and started to walk away, but angel called out to him. He turned and looked at her. I could tell they were communicating telepathically. Fang seemed to believe something that Angel was determined to change. Fang shook his head and walked away.

I saw my chance and took it. With Tommy in hand I slowly snuck after Fang. He kept a steady pace, not looking behind. The only time he stopped was near the exit, he stuck his hands in his pocket and turned to glare at the direction he came from. I gave Tommy a encouraging shove. Thankfully, he took a hint and walked up to fang. From my spot it looked like everything was going exactly how it was supposed to. Tommy came up and pretended to hold his blander. Fang took the transformer and held it untill Tommy got back, looking preoccupied the entire time. Right as I thought Tommy forgot the rest of the plan, he did it perfectly. Making it look as if his fall was completely on accident. Wow this kid should go into acting. He was currently skipping back to me, a fistful of black hair in his hand. I smiled at him.

"That's it you little squirt." I said, messing up his hair affectionately. He smiled at me looking proud. I got a plastic bag out of my pocket and put the toy and the hair in it. When I looked back at him, Tommys smile had vanished.

"I get my cookie still right?" he asked. I laughed, of course bud, come one. Let's go home.

Fangs POV

Ugh

Stupid Derek, stupid, stupid, stupid son of a bi-

Why was he always showing up like that? Right when me and Max where starting to get along, finally getting back to normal, he just had to come and mess it up.

I hated it how he always showed up like that. How was I suppose to fix this? At least max didn't freak out when I kissed her anymore, not that that'll help-

Wait. She doesn't freak out when kissed any more. Has he kissed her? Did I seriously just pave the path for someone like _that _to kiss someone like _her. _You have got to be kidding me.

"Excuse me, will you hold this why I use the bathroom?" A little voice asked. I looked down to see a little 5year old kid.

"Um- sure whatever. Just hurry" I said A little rudely. The kid handed me his toy while he ran off to the bathroom. I held it in my hands while I thought about max. She was beautiful alright. An image of her flying, piercing through the dawn sky with her arms outstretched in front of her. Her hair streaming in radiating streams of light…..

"thank you." The little boy was back. I gave him the toy. Right before I thought he was going to leave, he tripped. I reached down and caught him before he hit the ground. His little arms reached up to grab me and happened caught a fist full of my hair.

"sorry" he said, looking embarrassed. I shrugged and he ran off. I looked back int ot the story. I could see max talking to Mr. Loser. I scowled. I had to think of something. Fast.

TADA I'm finally done1 sorry it took so long. Almost everything that could happen did. Please review!


	5. Questions

**Hey Im sorry it took me so long to update. I'm trying to update more often but I don't know if im going to be able to. Sorry**

**Zeke's POV **

Wow. I stared at the papers in my hands, they contained the DNA results to the hair that I had Tommy collect. It had been a week and a half since I had sent the hair in. Since it had Tommy's DNA from touching it, testing the DNA had taken extra long.

The results were positive.

That meant that fang was my brother. Fang was my brother, he was the Zach that I had been looking for for so long. I knew that I should be happy. I should be jumping up and down. But I was just so full of doubt.

Not doubt that the test results were wrong. I was positive that Fang was my brother, more positive than anything else. The doubt was more towards fang himself. Would he except us? Would he stay with us? Claim us? Believe us? Would he even listen to me? Listen when I try to convince him I'm his brother?

Will he even want a family? Will he want us? Will he run? Will the flock stay with us? Will Max support him? That lead to a whole other stream of questions. The flock. They had to be a huge, dynamic even, impact on Fang. How could I even expect him to leave them, the family he had growing up, for a family that he doesn't even know? And possibly doesn't want to?

All these questions were running spinning through my head like a miniature hurricane, running at alarming speeds that completely uprooted any coherent thought from my little hormone ranged head.

And the sad thing was that I already knew the answer to these and to so many others….

Just ask Him.

**Fangs POV**

Ugh.

Stupid Derek. Right as things started to be perfect he just had to show up. What did max see in that guy any way? What was it his hair? His body? His eyes? 'Cause I'll tell you what I want to do with those Eyes. I-

_Fang!!! _

I shifted my gaze to a very scared looking Angel. I knelt by down by her.

"What's up sweetie?"

She continued to stare at me with wide, terrifies blue eyes.

" Are you really going to do that to Derek?"

Busted

" No of course not sweetie" I said reassuringly. Then a I'll never get the chance not with max stuck to him like glue….

Grrr.

I hate feeling like this. I feel like such a jealous little nube. I didn't even think it was possible for me to feel like since I don't even know what a nube IS. Speaking of that what Is a nube?.... Its these questions that keep me up at night…..

Oh my Gosh

Did they seriously just KISS? I cant believe they just did that. Wait their stopping, now Max is smiling at him. Why wont she ever smile at me like that? Ugh

You know that nube thing? Yeah its coming back?

But like seriously what is a nube? Remind me to google it …. Along with how to kill someone and make it seem like an accident…..

Wait her head snapped up. She's looking north, automatically I shift my gaze that way as well. I was exceptionally twitch today. We were in the back yard of the newest safe house that the CSM had provided. It was said to be the safest yet. SO why was their a huge batch of black ninja things heading towards us?

**Hope you like it!!!!! Review please! **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. I wasn't planning to have the next chapter happen this early in the story but it will have to work. All though I highly doubt that it will.**


End file.
